<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once More, This Time with Feeling by UnicornInATophat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664523">Once More, This Time with Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornInATophat/pseuds/UnicornInATophat'>UnicornInATophat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Young Love, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornInATophat/pseuds/UnicornInATophat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mickey rolled off of Ian, they lay there quietly for just a moment. “I think your Dad might still be a little upset.” Mickey nodded in agreement. They lay there for another moment, then Ian leaned in and his lips brushed Mickeys….</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mickey woke with a gasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (S1E1) Waking up/What the Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is what happens when you binge. Please, comment let me know what you think.</p><p>Looking for a beta, my tumblr is unicorninatophat. Message me if your interested, or want to talk about the story, or even just 'cuz :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilot</p><p> </p><p>Mickey and Ian wake up in a time that isn't theirs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this is what happens when you binge. Please, comment let me know what you think.</p><p>Looking for a beta, my tumblr is unicorninatophat. Message me if your interested, or want to talk about the story, or even just 'cuz :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mickey rolled off of Ian, they lay there quietly for just a moment. “I think your Dad might still be a little upset.” Mickey nodded in agreement. They lay there for another moment, then Ian leaned in and his lips brushed Mickeys….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mickey woke with a gasp.<br/>
“Hey, shithead! Dad’ll be pissed if you aren’t ready to go on the run in five minutes!” Iggy said while banging on his door. Mickey hoisted himself up and ran to the door- of his childhood bedroom?- and threw it open.<br/>
“Iggy? What the FUCK am I doing here? And WHERE THE FUCK is Ian?” Mickey demanded<br/>
“Who the hell is Ian?”<br/>
“Motherfucker, don’t you play no fucking games with me. Where is he?”<br/>
“I don’t know what’s up with you, crazytown, but you better get that shit sorted out quick.” Iggy said as he walked away<br/>
Mickey went back into his room and closed the door, leaning up against it and trying not to have a panic attack.<br/>
<em>Okay, first things first. Establish what the fuck is going on here so I don’t get my fucken head blown off before I find Ian. Second thing second, find Ian, and figure out what the hell happened. Did they knock us out? No, that isn’t Terry’s style. Third things third kill Terry. Whatever the fuck is going on here, he’s more than likely involved. </em><br/>
With a firm plan in mind Mickey grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself over the sink, his eyes widened, “What the fuck?” he whispered. <em>Okay maybe Terry isn’t involved.</em><br/>
There was a bang at the door.<br/>
“Hurry up, asswipe. Dad’s gonna blow if you're not in the car soon.” Mandy shouted<br/>
For the second time that day, Mickey threw open a door, “Mandy! Thank christ. What the fuck is going on?”<br/>
“What’s going on is that you need to get your dumbass out the door for the run so Dad doesn’t blow his top.”<br/>
Mandy looked young, in the mirror Mickey's Ian tattoo was gone. In fact, he quickly glanced down to his forearm, so was his LADO SUR SIEMPRE tat. He looked back at Mandy.<br/>
“What’s the date?”<br/>
“All those drinks last night kill your last remaining brain cells? It’s the fifteenth.”<br/>
“Of what?”<br/>
She scoffed, “December.”<br/>
“OF?”<br/>
“Jez-zus. It’s 2010. How much weed did you smoke last night?”<br/>
Mickey ducked back into the bathroom, slamming the door, which Mandy immediately started pounding on. He got dressed, went to the car, and walked his day in a haze. Most of his brain power went to wondering if Ian remembered too, and what he might do if the other didn’t.</p><p>*****<br/>
<em><strong>Mickey rolled off of Ian, they lay there quietly for just a moment. “I think your Dad might still be a little upset.” Mickey nodded in agreement. They lay there for another moment, then Ian leaned in and his lips brushed Mickeys….<em><strong></strong></em></strong></em></p><p>
 Knock, knock “7:15, Monkeys, come on.”<em>Fiona? Since when did she get back?</em> Ian opened his eyes and looked around him...at the boys room? With a little Carl? And a younger Lip? His eyes widened.<br/>
“I got first shower!” He blurted out bolting to the bathroom<br/>
“You had it yesterday!” Lip said as he also raced to the bathroom, hitting the door moments after Ian slammed it.<br/>
Ian stared at himself in the mirror. Except it wasn’t him, he had shorter hair, and he tore off his shirt and turned to look at his side. The bald eagle and machine gun, and his tits tattoos were gone. He gathered himself, coming up with a plan, and then quickly found Lip in the boys room.<br/>
“Hey Lip, what the hell is going on? Where’s Mickey? And Tami? And Fred?”<br/>
“Who the fuck are they?” Lip asked, “Shower free?”<br/>
Ian's eyes were wide as he waved Lip off, he got slowly dressed and went downstairs trying, and mostly failing at not panicking. “Hey, Fiona,” He said, watching everyone's reactions as carefully as he could, “I had a dream last night, that you almost married a heroin addict you thought was recovering. Frank told everyone at the wedding that he was still using, which he was. And then we all dumped Frank off a bridge.”<br/>
“That sounds like a batshit crazy dream.” She laughed, along with everyone else.<br/>
“I don’t know,” Lip laughed, “Throwing Frank off of a bridge sounds nice.”<br/>
<em>Fuck</em><br/>
Ian contributed to the electric bill when the box was passed to him, and left remembering on his way out the door that he had work that day With Kash...Double Fuck. Luckily neither school nor work had any surprises for him.<br/>
It wasn’t until later that night, when he and Lip talked about hummers and Lip was acting weird that he remembered that Lip had found his porn stash, and was definitely upset about it.<br/>
“Unless,” <em>Oh, no</em>“You got sucked off by a guy for instance.”<br/>
“Lip-”<br/>
He was interrupted my V and Fi’s laughter floating up the stairs. Everyone except Liam trooped downstairs Ian making sure to hang in the back, quietly listening to everyone talk to JimmySteve-who-was-currently-just-Steve. Not saying anything when Fi introduced him or when Kev came in, leaning against the wall.<br/>
“No more fuck ups, like leaving his Dad still breathing.”<br/>
“Yeah, always gotta double check that Dad is dead.” A new voice said<br/>
<em>Mickey</em><br/>
“The fuck are you doing here, Milkovich?” Lip asked angrily<br/>
“Looking for Gallagher.”<br/>
“Which one?” Kevin asked with a grin<br/>
“The sexy one.”<br/>
“Look, I’m flattered-” Fiona started<br/>
“Fuck off, your not my type.”<br/>
“No, but I heard you have a thing for redheads.” Ian suddenly said teasingly<br/>
Mickey’s relaxed at the sound of his voice, and he grinned “I definitely have a thing for one. You know ‘im? Red up and downstairs, batshit crazy?”<br/>
“Got anything more than that?” Ian laughed<br/>
“Packin nine inches.” Mickey held up his hands to demonstrate<br/>
Ian laughed for a moment, “What the hell is going on, Mick?” Ian asked, all sense of fun leaving his voice<br/>
“The fuck if I know. This is something you’d see in a movie, not in real life.”<br/>
“No shit.”<br/>
“Whaddya want to do, Gallagher?”<br/>
“We fucked up a lot of shit.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Could ignore Terry and all his bullshit. You know he’ll get over this.”<br/>
“Maybe. Or we could kill him.”<br/>
“Would you stop suggesting murder at every turn? You sound like a serial killer.”<br/>
“I’ve never serial killed. Don’t know what the fuck your on about.”<br/>
“I thought we discussed you being prone to murder.”<br/>
“Name one fuckin person I’ve murdered. You can’t so-”<br/>
“Sammi.”<br/>
“That doesn’t count. It was attempted. She didn’t-”<br/>
“Doesn't matter if she-”<br/>
“Of course it matters-”<br/>
“No, because-”<br/>
“HEY!” Lip suddenly shouted, “Shut the fuck up!”<br/>
Both men turned to him with raised eyebrows.<br/>
“Okay, you did not just tell me to shut up. I have spent all day thinking this motherfucker” He pointed to Ian, “wouldn’t remember me. You don’t get to tell me when to stop talking to him.”<br/>
“Yeah, Lip. Please fuck off.”<br/>
“Are you really gonna side with a Milkovich over your own brother?”<br/>
“Lip, I love you. Fuck off. My husband and I are having an important discussion over-”<br/>
“Wait, wait, wait a minute. Husband?” Kev asked<br/>
“Um…” Ian said
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I know that Ian figures things out quicker than Mickey, despite Mickey generally being the more observant of the two, but Mick is being confronted by his past and rushed out the door to go on a drug run with out having a moment to think. Also, Ian has more indicators. Young Lip, and Carl. Fiona being home, ect.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (S1E1) Questions Not Answered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilot</p><p>Okay, Mickey and Ian do not have <em>The Talk</em> in this chapter. It's mainly Mickey being stubborn, Ian being worried, threats, and a slight argument.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was 100% your comments that fueled me to write this chapter.</p><p>If you have any ideas for the fic, or specific lines/scenes that you want message me on tumblr (unicorninatophat) or leave a comment.</p><p>....Actually leave a comment anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“HEY!” Lip suddenly shouted, “Shut the fuck up!”<br/>
Both men turned to him with raised eyebrows.<br/>
“Okay, you did not just tell me to shut up. I have spent all day thinking this motherfucker” He pointed to Ian, “wouldn’t remember me. You don’t get to tell me when to stop talking to him.”<br/>
“Yeah, Lip. Please fuck off.”<br/>
“Are you really gonna side with a Milkovich over your own brother?”<br/>
“Lip, I love you. Fuck off. My husband and I are having an important discussion over-”<br/>
“Wait, wait, wait a minute. Husband?” Kev asked<br/>
“Um…” Ian said</strong>
</p><p>“Yeah, he’s my husband. You gotta problem?” Mickey demanded<br/>
“Mick. How about we talk upstairs? They don’t know what we’re talking about, and I don’t think either of us is up to explaining it to them.”<br/>
Mickey glanced around the room and sighed, “Yeah, that’s probably one of the best ideas you’ve had.”<br/>
Ian fondly rolled his eyes, “Then let’s go.”<br/>
They had begun walking up the stairs when Fiona stopped them “Wait. One of you has to explain that marriage comment.”<br/>
“No thanks.” Mickey said, leaving no room for argument, “Shouldn’t everyone be in bed anyway? It’s a school night.”<br/>
“Wow, you know what a school night is?” Ian said with a laugh<br/>
“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey retorted, though there was no heat to it<br/>
Ian smiled and grabbed Mickey’s hand, freezing when the other boy inhaled sharply through his nose.<br/>
“You okay Mick?”<br/>
“Yeah, Gallagher. I’m fine.”<br/>
“Really?” Ian gave Mickey’s hand another quick squeeze, only for the other boy to whimper just loud enough that Ian heard him. Ian quickly set aout taking off Mickey’s coat, and found that his wrist, and hand were hurt.<br/>
“What the hell happened?”<br/>
“It’s fine, Dad and I just got into an argument.”<br/>
“Mickey, your wrist is broken.” Ian snapped as he grabbed the necessary tools from Veronica's bag, and set Mickey’s wrist. After examining Mickey’s fingers he concluded that the U finger was dislocated, and the C finger also needed to be set as it was fractured, possibly broken. Ian popped the U finger into its place, making Mickey yelp, and proceeded to gently examine the rest of his wrist. “Jesus Mick, you need to go to the hospital.”<br/>
“No, I don’t, I’m fine.”<br/>
“Okay,” Ian said, sounding slightly fed up, “you can either go to the hospital, or you can be celibate for however long it takes for this to heal. Keeping in mind that it’s highly likely that you’ll mess it up and have a longer recovery time.”<br/>
Mickey glared at him and held out for exactly thirty seconds, “Fine, but you're sucking me off the minute I get out of the emergency room.”<br/>
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ian said relieved, “We’ll be back in a couple hours.”<br/>
“You need to go to bed Ian, it’s a school night.”<br/>
“I’m not letting Mick go to the hospital alone, and though I love you, you are not my parent, Fi. In fact my parents wouldn’t give a shit if I went to the emergency room with him.”<br/>
“Ian!”<br/>
“I’ll be back in a couple hours Fiona. I’ll even nap in the emergency room.”<br/>
“Ian.” This time it was Mickey who said his name<br/>
“Mick.” No one else would ever know all the things Ian managed to communicate to Mickey with just that one word<br/>
“Okay. Fine. But you are definitely taking a nap. I don’t need her riding my ass like a witch on a broom because you fell asleep in class.”<br/>
Nobody said a word as they left the house. But everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Fiona eventually ushered the kids to bed, and when she did Kev and V left. The rest of the night at the house proceeded semi normally, Fiona was halfway through hooking up with Steve when Frank and Tony broke up the party. The other Gallagher children watched him leave from the window. Everybody eventually got into their beds and settled down for the night, every one of them fell asleep wondering about their brother and the Milkovich boy. Except, of course, Liam, who fell asleep wondering about weather or not there would be cheerios waiting for him in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mickey will help/force Ian to finish High School in this fic!!</p><p>Idk yet, but do you guys think Mickey should get his GED?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (S1E1) Mickey Being Part of The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilot</p><p>Stuff happens. Mickey moves in, despite Fiona's objections.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The don't have the talk in this chapter either. Having no time or privacy is a bitch like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nobody said a word as they left the house. But everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Fiona ushered the kids to bed, and when she did Kev and V left. The rest of the night at the house proceeded semi normally, Fiona was halfway through hooking up with Steve when Frank and Tony broke up the party. The other Gallagher children watched his leave from the window. Everybody eventually got into their beds and settled down for the night, every one of them fell asleep wondering about their brother and the Milkovich boy. Except, of course, Liam, who fell asleep wondering about weather or not there would be cheerios waiting for him in the morning.</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Ian and Mickey came in the door catching everyone’s attention, except once again, Liam who was very preoccupied with his cheerios.<br/>
“Did you two just get in?” Fiona asked<br/>
“Relax, we slept while we were waitin’ you know what that emergency room is like.” Ian said<br/>
“No shit, takes forever to get seen.” Mickey commented<br/>
“And for what? Broken wrist and fractured finger? Thanks we knew that 6 hours ago.” Ian griped as they both sat at the table, and served themselves some food.<br/>
Debbie giggled, "You sound like Veronica."<br/>
“Okay?” Fiona said, “Well, I got Liam with me today and-”<br/>
“That’s nonsense.” Ian interrupted “Mickey can take Liam.”<br/>
Mickey looked up from his cereal, “Yeah, sure. Though I gotta stop by the house at some point, and I have a thing with Colin this afternoon. But we can hang till then, watch some movies, maybe get a late lunch. If we find enough change in the couch I’ll take you to that good place on Weston.”<br/>
“Oh here’s a 20, get me something.” Ian said<br/>
“Wait, I can take Liam.”<br/>
“No, Fiona it’s fine. He and Mickey can veg on the couch all day. After school I have work, so Mick can just drop off Liam and my food. That frees him up to do his thing with Colin and stop by the house.”<br/>
“Works for me.” Mickey shrugged<br/>
“Speaking of school, and work. We all gotta go.” Ian said, standing and kissing Mickey on the cheek, “Talk when I get home?”<br/>
Mickey nodded, and Fiona glanced at the clock, “Oh shit, yeah get outta here, go on scram.”<br/>
Mickey grabbed Liam with his uninjured arm, and hoisted the toddler onto his hip, as everyone ran out the door “See ya later. If you need us we’ll be on the couch.” He shouted.<br/>
Fiona turned to him at the last minute, “If you hurt one hair on his head, I swear to god I’ll kill you.”<br/>
“Hurting kids isn’t my thing. Now scram before you’re late.”<br/>
When the door slammed behind her Mickey turned to Liam, and the toddler stared back.<br/>
“You better be as good as your brother says you are. I know you grow up to be the coolest member of the family, and definitely the one going places in the world, but you better not throw fits like that Karen Jackson chick’s baby did.”<br/>
*Later at the Kash-n-Grab*<br/>
Mickey wheeled the stroller into the store, and turned to Kash, “Where’s Ian?”<br/>
“Here. Hey, Liam!” Ian looked up at Mickey grinning, “You got the goods?”<br/>
Mickey smiled and tossed Ian the bag of food, “There you go babe. I gotta go if I’m gonna make a trip to the house before I meet with Colin. Toss me a Snickers?”<br/>
Ian rolled his eyes, and tossed Mickey the candy, “See you later Mick.”<br/>
“Later Firecrotch!” He yelled just before the door closed<br/>
Kash looked at Ian, “Um, you brought your brother to work?”<br/>
“Yeah, Linda said as long as I still get the job done it’s okay. Plus, I might’ve told her that I’d get Mickey to steal less stuff.”<br/>
“You didn’t ask me about bringing your brother to work? And Mickey Milkovich just stole a Snickers bar?”<br/>
“One, we both know that Linda is the one who takes charge in the family, and in the store. Two, Mickey only stole a Snickers bar. That’s a lot less than he usually steals.” Ian said somewhat coldly and pushed Liam over to where he was stocking.<br/>
After Kash had run off he came to respect Linda a lot more. She was a white woman, who converted to Islam for a man who turned out to be gay. She knew that Kash wasn’t in love with her anymore, but she’d lose more than she’d gain by divorcing him. After she had found out about Ian, she decided that if Kash was going to cheat he’d do it on her terms, after giving her the baby she had been asking for, and when he left her? She didn’t collapse. She managed to run the store, and take care of her kids. That took guts, and the respect and admiration Ian had for her at the time was nothing to how he felt about her a few years later. So, as far as Ian was concerned, Linda was his boss, and Kash was a 40 year old man, who despite being nice, still took advantage of a 15 year old, and when the going got tough abandoned his family. Ian would always have his memories of Kash, but out of everyone in the Karib family, Linda was the one who had his respect, and his loyalty.<br/>
*Later*<br/>
After his shift Ian went home to find his siblings quietly arguing in the kitchen, well as quietly as they could, while some guys were working on installing a new washer.<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
“Ian why is Mickey Milkovich unpacking clothes in Frank’s room? And moving your stuff in there?” Fiona demanded<br/>
“Probably because the boys room would get a little crowded with 4 people in there? And did we get a new washer? Aren’t we poor?” He asked<br/>
“That’s what I said.” Mickey stated as he came downstairs<br/>
“Mickey Milkovich is not moving into the house.” Fiona said<br/>
Ian sighed, “Yes, he is. His Dad’ll kill him if he goes home. I’ll make sure he pays his fair share, and helps around the house.”<br/>
“He can’t move in Ian!”<br/>
“Well, he either moves in or dies. And I like my man being alive.”<br/>
“Since Ian is moving out of the boys room can we put Liam in there?” Debbie inquired<br/>
“Sure thing, little red.” Mickey stated<br/>
“No! No, because Mickey isn’t going to live here, and Ian is going back into the boys room.”<br/>
“You know Fiona, you might like Mickey if you gave him a chance. Come on Deb, let’s go move Liam’s stuff.”<br/>
“I’ll bring Liam!” Mickey said grabbing the toddler out of the stroller, and following the others up the stairs.
"Your man huh?" Mickey laughed<br/>
"Shut up." Ian grinned</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liam will actually be kind of a big character in this story, as I love fic in which Mickey and Ian adopt/take care of him. (3 guesses what they'll do in this fic) He'll seem like a minor character because he won't have any lines or anything, he'll kinda just be there. After we get through a few seasons, he'll be more visible. But, right now, he, like every other baby/toddler in the show, will only be shown to remind you that a baby is there that is also being taken care of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (S1E1) The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilot</p><p>Welp, <em>The Talk</em> finally happens. They are both very soft about possibilities for the future, and very frustrated about Liam (do not be alarmed). There is a sex scene, if you can really call it that, it's basically just very badly written grinding. I am so sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Since Ian is moving out of the boys room can we put Liam in there?” Debbie inquired<br/>
“Sure thing, little red.” Mickey stated<br/>
“No! No, because Mickey isn’t going to live here, and Ian is going back into the boys room.”<br/>
“You know Fiona, you might like Mickey if you gave him a chance. Come on Deb, let’s go move Liam’s stuff.”<br/>
“I’ll bring Liam!” Mickey said grabbing the toddler out of the stroller, and following the others up the stairs. "Your man huh?" Mickey laughed<br/>
"Shut up." Ian grinned</strong>
</p><p>Ian and Mickey settled down in what was now their bedroom, despite Fiona’s protests and Lip’s glares, Ian was right. Mickey and Ian wouldn’t fit into Ian’s twin bed comfortably, and there wasn’t enough storage for Mickey’s things in the boys room, and Mickey was basically guaranteed a death sentence if he went home.<br/>
The two boys laid facing each other and started to whisper.<br/>
“Do you think they’re listening?” Mickey asked<br/>
“Probably only to see weather or not we’re having sex.” Ian said<br/>
Mickey huffed out a laugh then, “What are we gonna do about this?”<br/>
“I don’t know, Mick.”<br/>
“We could fix a lot of the stuff we messed up. I somehow don’t have a criminal record yet.”<br/>
“Yeah, I could drop out. Get a better job, then we could save up.”<br/>
“Or-dumbass-or you could test out of as many classes as possible. Graduate early?”<br/>
“I’ll do that if you do it too.” Mickey scoffed, “No, listen. You hated school because the classes were boring. Tomorrow, I’ll go to the counselor, take a dozen or so tests to see what classes I can skip. The day after, I’ll stay home with Liam, and you go take the tests. Anything we don’t pass we study for and test out of ASAP.”<br/>
“That would look really good to people who want to hire us. And we do need good jobs if we’re gonna contribute to all the bills and shit while saving up for our own place. I ain’t living here forever.”<br/>
“Yeah. I love my family, but I don’t wanna live in this house the rest of my life. So, it’s settled then? We’ll both graduate as early as possible, and save up while contributing only what’s necessary to the bills and Squirrel Fund.”<br/>
“What will we do when your bipolar manifests or whatever the fuck the term is?”<br/>
“We get me on medication. We could fib to the doctor. Tell them that my previous medication worked well with my Mom? Maybe it’ll work still.”<br/>
“Okay. What about my siblings? What do we tell them?”<br/>
“Just that you’re gay, in love with me, and think Terry will kill you if you show your face around home.”<br/>
“That works. Can we talk about something more pleasant now?”<br/>
“Sure.” Ian smiled, “Like what?”<br/>
“Where are we gonna live? South Side obviously. But where?”<br/>
“We could move into the house next door? It needs a lot of work, but what house in this neighborhood doesn’t. JimmySteve will buy it, Tony Markovich will threaten him, and take the house. He’ll move out less than a year later. Definitely before JimmySteve comes back with his wife. The house has been empty since, aside from when Frank crashed there. We could convince him to give us the house. Fix it up.”<br/>
“What are you thinking?”<br/>
“We could clean it out. Pay for any big fixes that we can’t do ourselves. Slap a layer of paint over the walls.” Ian suggested<br/>
“Get some nice furniture, some curtains.” Mickey smiled<br/>
“That sounds great.” Ian laughed<br/>
“Yeah. We could have Liam live with us.” Mickey suggested<br/>
“Really?” Ian asked<br/>
Mickey looked away from Ian, “I got friendly with the kid after I got out. He moved out of the house and nobody noticed for days. He never really bonded with any of you guys as siblings. Partially because you were all so much older than him, and partially because you guys all worked together to raise him. But-”Mickey hesitated slightly,”never bonding with you guys meant a lot more than I think any of you thought. You, Fiona, and Lip have always been the providers. Debbie was always the caretaker, part of the reason Franny turned out so well I’m guessing. Carl’s the rebel. Always doing something or another in the extreme to get attention, but he never got it. Little brother killing animals was never as pressing as the next bill, or getting food on the table. Liam saw what Carl tried, and never went for it. He was quiet and behaved, and never really got much attention. He grew up with the idea that whatever he was going through, it would never be as important as the next bill, or avoiding a visit from social services. We talked about how when he was in private school, Frank was the only one looking out for him. When that fell apart he didn’t feel like he had anyone.” Mickey looked Ian in the eye, “He should have someone. I didn’t really have anyone. He’s a good kid. A lot better than I ever was. He should have someone.”<br/>
Ian looked sad, “I didn’t know he felt like that. Or that you went through that.”<br/>
“Well...I did. I like Liam. He’s just a little kid. He deserves better.”<br/>
“We could get custody of him in a few years. If we play our cards right. I mean, I don’t even know if Fiona passed her guardianship of him over to anyone before she left. She’s a good Mom, but she’s been one her whole life. She needs a break. I mean she got her shit half together, was dating a good guy, had a nice job with benefits. Then she did cocaine, left it where Liam could get into it. Then broke her parole, she got her shit together for a while then everything went to shit again when she started drinking. Whenever that was.” Ian said heatedly<br/>
“Well, we can figure that out later. Right now we need to focus on dealing with my family, finishing our diplomas, and saving as much as possible.” Mickey said firmly<br/>
“Agreed.”<br/>
Ian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s lips. Mickey smiled before working his tongue into Ian’s mouth, making the redhead moan. Mickey quickly rolled on top of Ian, grinding their groins together. Ian quickly flipped them over, and firmly held Mickey down- being mindful of the dark haired boys cast-and pushed his leg between Mickey’s knees, the other boy mirroring the position. Semi-quiet grunts and moans of each other's name filled the air, broken up by a high pitched whine when Mickey came, accompanied by a long moan as Ian followed. They rested for a moment, Ian’s face in Mickey’s neck before they took off their boxers, and Ian laid beside Mickey, smiling just before falling asleep as the older boy got a good grip on his arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you the sex scene was bad. Very bad. lol. </p><p>Now for the rant (warning:rant contains spoilers for this story):</p><p>The issue of who's legally responsible for Liam never came up in the show after Fiona left which really irritates me. The Gallaghers got by on a shit ton of good luck, a spoonful of creativity, and more than a little cheating the system for years. The fact that the system never got involved until the patriarch called them in, the fact that Liam was able to not be around for days at a time and at one point MOVE OUT with nobody noticing for DAYS is nuts. The fact that DCFS never seemed to care when Liam was in the hospital due to a <em>cocaine overdose</em>? They came knocking when I fell on the school playground and broke my arm. So. I will be getting child services involved in this story, Fiona was a great guardian for a long time, but someone should have interfered at some point when shit started to hit the fan. That whole thing will be addressed. However, it will not be until much later, and I would really like your thoughts/opinions on where I am not-at-all-subtly going with this. (I know that she was arrested for Liam getting into the coke, and (I think) just having it, but as far as I can remember her guardianship was never brought into question. The Criminal Justice System was involved, and Family Services seemingly had nothing to say.)</p><p>Sorry for the rant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (S1E1) Deals with Fiona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilot</p><p>The boys make a deal with Fi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short. I don't know yet what I'm doing for the next chapter, so it might be a little while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>They rested for a moment, Ian’s face in Mickey’s neck before they took off their boxers, and Ian laid beside Mickey, smiling just before falling asleep as the older boy got a good grip on his arm.</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Mickey woke up and started to head downstairs when he noticed Liam through Fiona’s door.<br/>
“Sorry.” He said as he picked the toddler up, “We’ll just get out of your way.” He walked out the door, shutting it behind him, “So, Kid. How’s about we give you a bath while Ian has a smoke?”<br/>
Liam grinned with the few teeth he had and nodded.<br/>
**<br/>
They came downstairs later, both in clean clothes with towel hats, to the smell breakfast. And they were just in time to hear that Steve thought it was Debbie’s birthday and chime in with the rest of the family that it wasn’t.<br/>
After everyone finished breakfast Mickey turned to Ian, “I’ll take your turn doing dishes, why don’t you and Fiona take Liam to get some fresh air?”<br/>
Ian nodded knowingly, “Come on Liam let’s go outside with Fiona and show her how you make snow angels!”<br/>
“Since when can he make snow angels?” Fiona asked<br/>
“Mickey taught him yesterday.” Ian said as he bundled the little one in his winter coat.”<br/>
They went outside together and Liam immediately went and laid down in the snow.<br/>
“You know,” Ian said, not looking away from the youngest Gallagher, “Mickey really will die if he goes home. And he can help out around here.”<br/>
“Ian!” Fiona admonished, “We do not need another mouth to feed!”<br/>
“Think about it Fiona. If he goes home he dies. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But he will. If he stays here, yes we have another mouth to feed, but it’s also another person to help with the bills. There’s only so much Carl and Debbie can contribute. Mickey can help. He can do chores, and watch Liam, and add to the Squirrel Fund. Having him around would be a lot better for everyone than kicking him out.”<br/>
“And if Terry Milkovich tries to come after him?”<br/>
Ian finally turned to look at her, “Mickey and I have a plan for that, besides Terry is in prison right now.”<br/>
“Fine. But if somethin’ bad happens because of him, or because he’s here? Your ass is on the line.”<br/>
“Deal. That’s a beautiful snow angel Liam! Let’s get you back into the house now.”<br/>
The Gallagher children ran out the door, followed by Mickey who handed Ian his backpack, “Your brother is still pissed by the way."
"Yea, he didn't talk to me all morning."
Mickey sighed then turnied to the toddler on the porch,"Come on in Liam. You wanna play a game today? It’s called: help your brother-in-law find all your messy siblings dirty laundry.”<br/>
“Hey” Mickey head shot up just in time for him to catch Ian’s kiss, “I have work after school. Drop Liam off, I’ll make sure the counselor stays behind?”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
Ian walked away, not seeing Fiona turn to Mickey, “You can stay. Because, as much as I hate it, Ian is right, there are more benefits to you being here than to kicking you out.”<br/>
“Thanks?”<br/>
“Are you gonna get a job?”<br/>
“Liam and I are going job hunting today.”<br/>
“Okay. You need to make sure to contribute to-”<br/>
“Chores, watching Liam, bills, and Squirrel fund. I know. Any extra money Ian or I make will go to paying off Liam and Ian’s debt. The rest of you can cover yourselves.”<br/>
“What debt?”  Fiona demanded<br/>
Mickey hesitated for a moment, “You, uh, you think that Frank has access to his kids information and won’t use it to say...get credit cards, or loans or whatever?”<br/>
Fiona looked shocked, but all too quickly her face turned furious. “FRANK!” She screamed darting into the house.<br/>
“Come on little man, let’s go before Fiona starts really yellin and we both lose our hearing.” Mickey joked as he picked up Liam and they left the Gallagher yard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Told you it was short. Let me know what you think please!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (S1E2) Arguments, and Talks, and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank the Plank</p><p>Ian and Frank fight. Ian and Lip fight. Mickey and Lip have (kind of) a heart to heart. Mickey and Ian find out what classes they tested out of. Ian and Mickey have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a while partially because of writers block and partially because I made the (wonderful/stupid) decision to rewatch my favorite episode, The Sins of My Caretaker (S3E5). I somehow forgot that Molly exists! I got to thinkin' should I include Molly? In the show Molly was away from home FOR A WHILE and only when CPS shows up is her Mom conveniently there to take her back home. I was thinking about having Mickey, Mandy and Molly all bond? And figure out a way to keep Molly? Idk, but I have to say the last 5 or so minutes of that episode are GOLD. Also! If I ever wonder how Debbie and Sandy can work out, I rewatch that episode. Debbie running into that house of chaos, not even questioning this rando on the counter with his ass injury on display, to shout about how she 'almost drowned a slut' and 'you do not F with Debbie Gallagher!' is PEAK Milkovich energy. Right on up there with 'Hold these?' *punches you in the face* lol. But seriously, she and Mickey need more more team ups. They are always amazing together. "I want to drug and torture and kill Sammi." "Well, guess whose on the couch passed out from the drugs I gave her?" </p><p>So, anyway here you go please COMMENT!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mickey hesitated for a moment, “You, uh, you think that Frank has access to his kids information and won’t use it to say...get credit cards, or loans or whatever?”<br/>
Fiona looked shocked, but all too quickly her face turned furious. “FRANK!” She screamed darting into the house.<br/>
“Come on little man, let’s go before Fiona starts really yellin and we both lose our hearing.” Mickey joked as he picked up Liam and they left the Gallagher yard.</strong>
</p><p>It was a good day all around. Fiona had found a new job, and spent time with Steve, Lip had hooked up with Karen who had somehow also become his friend, Ian and Mickey got their test results (which they had yet to open), Debbie had gotten an A on a test, Carl had caught and tortured a squirrel, and Liam gotten Mickey to give him froot loops for lunch. The gang had not seen Frank since he had stolen Carl’s shoelaces, and were now sitting down with burgers (Steve’s treat), to watch the deadliest catch. Steve, Fiona, Veronica, and Carl were all sitting on the couch, with Debbie on the floor next to Carl’s feet. Lip and Karen had taken up the big armchair. That left Ian to sit in the smaller one with Mickey sitting sideways in such a way that he was half in Ian‘s lap, creating a space next to Ian where Liam sat munching on fries.They managed to get halfway through the episode before Frank came in the door wearing Ian’s shirt, and covered in blood.<br/>
“Is that my shirt Frank?” Ian demanded stomping to the man in question<br/>
Frank turned toward him, fire in his eyes “Yeah”<br/>
Ian briefly though back to how this scene went down the last time around and decided to to take Frank’s shit, “Don’t take my shit.” he growled<br/>
The headbutt was expected, as well as everyone immediately freaking out.  Mickey immediately coming up behind him and managing to get a good hit to Frank’s face with Liam in his arms was also, not that much of a surprise, what was a surprise however, was how much the sight turned Ian on, or would, if he wasn’t focusing on the pain radiating from his nose. Mickey made sure to back away quickly, shielding Liam with his body just in case Frank wanted to hit back. Thankfully, Steve stepped up to yell at the drunk. It ended with Steve getting kicked out, Karen not far behind, Frank going to the kitchen to clean up, and Ian going upstairs to change his shirt deciding to stay in his old bedroom for the moment, Lip following.<br/>
“You shoulda hit him back.” Lip said as he rolled a joint<br/>
“If I ever hit Frank, I’m not gonna stop till he’s fuckin dead.” Ian said in a matter of fact tone<br/>
“So? 8 to 10 for manslaughter. Get laid as often as you want, tattoos and everything. It’s gay heaven man.”<br/>
“A few problems with that. One, boredom will kill ya. Two, no Mickey. Three, even if Mickey’s there, no lube. You know what happens in prison when there’s no lube? You use mayonnaise, which will eventually drive you nuts more than the boredom will.” Ian said as he took a drag.<br/>
“Yeah, which will lead you to stab a guy in hopes of getting solitary for a couple weeks just to get away for a little while.” Mickey added as he walked in the room a new damp rag for Ian in one hand, while the other was keeping Liam on his hip.<br/>
“You two sound like you know what you’re talking about.” Lip took the joint and watched as Mickey sat Liam down on the bed and moved to stand in front of his husband<br/>
“Basically every member of the Milkovich family has been to juvie and/or prison. You think I don’t know what it’s like in the can?” The dark haired boy said as he gently started cleaning Ian’s face.<br/>
“Good point.” He watched Ian grab Mickey’s hips, gently stroking the standing man with his thumbs causing Mickey grin and quietly whisper ‘mi vida’ which made Ian grin and Lip wondered, not for the first time, just when <em>that</em> happened<br/>
“You know,” Ian said in a contemplating tone, “Frank is probably going through our room right now.”<br/>
“Fuckin Frank.” Mick said, with the air of someone who had been dealing with the man for years, “You think he’ll notice?”<br/>
“Nah, he’ll take what he wants and leave. Probably won’t even notice.”<br/>
“Mmm, we still have to look at the results.”<br/>
“Yeah. Anything one didn’t get the other will help study for?”<br/>
“Deal.”<br/>
“What results?” Lip asked<br/>
“We decided to test out of as many classes as possible.” Mickey shrugged<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Because we wanted to.” Ian answered<br/>
“And you didn’t tell me?” Lip said, sounding irritated<br/>
“What does it matter? It’s just a test, and I probably didn’t pass that many anyhow.”<br/>
“Of course it matters,” Lip suddenly blew up,”You used to talk to me! But ever since Mickey showed up you haven’t been telling me shit! You-”<br/>
“So you’re pissed because I didn’t tell you a thing or two? Guess what Lip? You are not entitled to know everything going on in my life! You’re my brother, and my best friend, but you need to stop being an ass! If you wanna hang out more we can do that! Just calm the fuck down.” Ian said angrily<br/>
“You BOTH need to chill out. You’re scaring Liam.” Mickey said firmly<br/>
“What are you? His Dad?” Lip laughed bitterly<br/>
“I’m his brother-in-law and-”<br/>
“I’ll believe that when you show me a fucking marriage certificate.” Lip spat, “You’re not my brother-in-law, and I doubt you ever will be. What you two have? It isn’t a relationship.  It’s <em>never</em> going to last.<br/>
"
“Lip. Mickey is my husband. That is not going to change, so get used to it. And Mickey likes taking care of Liam. So what? He’s never said he’s Liam’s Dad, so don’t put words in his mouth. You can’t accept our relationship? Fine, then you leave us alone.” Ian then scooped up Liam and walked out of the room.<br/>
Mickey hesitated, and looked at Lip, “You don’t know anything about me, or Ian and I’s relationship. So don’t talk like you do. I love Ian. He’s my first great love, and there are times where I’m convinced he’s going to be my last. You know a lot about physics right? This? This is like you trying to tell, what’s his face? The robot guy with the wheelchair and the weird voice?”<br/>
“Stephen Hawking?”<br/>
“Yeah. This is like you talking physics with Stephen Hawking and trying to tell him what’s what. I love Ian. And he loves me. So don’t try to dictate us. You won’t be the first. Or the last, but it’ll hurt Ian, and people who hurt Ian get hurt, by me.” With those parting words Mickey walked out of the room, leaving Lip to briefly wish the entire day had never happened before going downstairs to get a drink.<br/>
Mickey walked into his and Ian’s room noticing his husband was standing facing the wall, ruffling through some papers briefly, and made his way over, ruffling the hair of Liam, who was playing with one of Mickey’s knives.<br/>
“We’re letting him play with knives now?” Mickey said wrapping his arms around Ian, who leaned into his embrace<br/>
Ian glanced at the toddler, “I made sure it’s not sharp. I think he’s trying to kill his teddy bear.”<br/>
“What is he Carl now?” Mickey grinned, “What are you looking through?”<br/>
“Papers that tell me what I need to do to get emancipated.”<br/>
“Emancipated? You sure?”<br/>
“Yes. All I need is to prove that I have a stable income, a good place to live, and some adults to testify that I can handle myself. I can get all that and more in the few months it takes for me to turn 16. I talked to Linda today, she’s willing to testify, I’ll get a couple of teachers, and hell, if I play my cards right I could get Monica to help.”<br/>
“How do you figure?”<br/>
“She can convince Frank to sign papers saying that they’re terminating their parental rights, or something like that. I have to give them 3 weeks notice that I’m going for emancipation, if neither of them protest it couldn’t hurt my case. If they don’t show up at all, that might help. Show the judge they don’t give a shit or something?”<br/>
“Okay. Anything I can do to help?”<br/>
“If you could think of any responsible adults to testify for me that could be great.”<br/>
“Okay.” Mickey laid a kiss on the back of Ian’s neck, “We should probably look at those test results now.”<br/>
“Yeah.” Ian grabbed the envelopes from the bedside table handing one to Mickey as they sat on opposite sides of the now sleeping Liam, “I’ll open yours you open mine?”<br/>
“Sure.” There was a pause as they opened and read the results then Mickey started talking, “You passed all the english requirements, some just barely, but you passed.”<br/>
“You did the same with math. Failed an english credit though, and you passed all the writing requirements.”<br/>
“So did you. You failed a math credit, but you got your vocational credit.”<br/>
“And you passed your spanish test, obviously, as well as one of your social studies.”<br/>
“You failed both social studies, but you passed all your science.”<br/>
“And you failed one science class.” Ian sighed, “Overall not too bad. Combined we just need an english credit, a math credit, 3 social studies credits, and a science credit, then we have two shiny new diplomas.”<br/>
“Yeah. So, I’ll start studying science. Hopefully I’ll be done with those by next week.”<br/>
“And I’ll get myself into social studies classes and we can study that together. You can tutor me in math and social studies. I’ll do the same to you in english and science.”<br/>
“Sounds good. Should we move him?”<br/>
“Only to where we can also sleep comfortably. Odds are if we pick him up he’ll wake up.”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
They moved the toddler so he was lying vertically on the bed instead of horizontally, and settled down, again on either side of him.<br/>
“Do you think I’m acting like Liam’s Dad?” Mickey asked rubbing Liam’s back to make sure the kid stayed asleep.<br/>
“No, you are not acting like Frank. But you are acting like a Dad, and so am I, and so is Lip, and Fiona and Debbie both act like Moms. That’s the way this family works. The older kids raise the younger ones. Lip was just being an ass.”<br/>
“Do you think we’re going to break up?”<br/>
“No.” Ian stated, “We’ve spent a decade making dumb decisions regarding our relationship. Our marriage is not one of those. We’ve chosen each other over and over. Even when we choose other people, we choose each other. You chose Svetlana to keep your Dad from hurting me. I was with Trevor, I thought I might’ve loved him, and I came the minute you called. I left Kash and Ned for you. When you were with Byron I beat him up for talking shit about you, like how you beat up Ned for taking advantage of me. And I was so happy you punched Cole, because honestly he might be a nice guy but when he opens his mouth-”<br/>
“All you hear is ‘punch me in the face’.” Mickey finished<br/>
“Exactly. We keep choosing each other. We always will. I am done fighting that for whatever stupid reasons I had.”<br/>
Mickey grinned, “If there wasn’t a baby in the bed I tell you to fuck me into the mattress.”<br/>
“If there wasn’t a baby in the bed, you wouldn’t have had to say anything.”<br/>
Ian laid his hand on top of Mickey’s where it lay on Liam’s back, and both of them drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so, those are the basic requirements for graduating high school, and emancipation in the state of Illinois. Just in case you were wondering.</p><p>Now, Lip is an ass in this chapter. Because, Lip can be an ass. And we've all gotten into arguments and said things we didn't mean. It happens.</p><p>Mickey is very open with Lip, that is because originally Lip (even if he didn't understand it) was one of Mickey and Ian's biggest supporters, and that meant a lot to Ian. The fact that he's being an ass now, even if it's kind of justified, hurts Ian. So, in his own way Mickey is trying to make things better, because that's what Mickey does. No matter what anyone says or thinks, Mickey loves supports and protects Ian.</p><p>There will be more on Frank using the kids information later. The Milkovich siblings will also be included later.</p><p>AGAIN, CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH PLEASE COMMENT!!!!</p><p>Sorry for yelling. But please comment. Please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (S1E2) More Time Travel Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank the Plank</p><p>Okay, so I posted this before, and I wasn't happy with it (neither were you guys if we're being honest), I told you guys I'd probably rewrite it, and so here's the rewrite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so the talk is better, I hope. Comment and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Do you think we’re going to break up?”<br/>“No.” Ian stated, “We’ve spent a decade making dumb decisions regarding our relationship. Our marriage is not one of those. We’ve chosen each other over and over. Even when we choose other people, we choose each other. You chose Svetlana to keep your Dad from hurting me. I was with Trevor, I thought I might’ve loved him, and I came the minute you called. I left Kash and Ned for you. When you were with Byron I beat him up for talking shit about you, like how you beat up Ned for taking advantage of me. And I was so happy you punched Cole, because honestly he might be a nice guy but when he opens his mouth-”<br/>“All you hear is ‘punch me in the face’.” Mickey finished<br/>“Exactly. We keep choosing each other. We always will. I am done fighting that for whatever stupid reasons I had.”<br/>Mickey grinned, “If there wasn’t a baby in the bed I tell you to fuck me into the mattress.”<br/>“If there wasn’t a baby in the bed, you wouldn’t have had to say anything.”<br/>Ian laid his hand on top of Mickey’s where it lay on Liam’s back, and both of them drifted into sleep.</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Lip was hungover, and he and Mickey were avoiding each other. Thus he was also avoiding Liam, who was getting breakfast help from Mickey. And Ian had just gotten back from stealing some dairy products with V and taking her coupons, when Fiona came in with the mail.<br/>“We got any leftover pizza?”<br/>“No pizza. Fruit or juice, and we’ve got eggs. OJ is in the top, grape’s in the bottom drawer.”<br/>“If you want you can take my seat.” Mickey offered<br/>Ian glanced over just in time to see Mickey get fed a piece of food by the toddler as Debbie recited what she got coupons for.<br/>“No, thanks” He laughed, “Hey, Deb you got any coupons for meat?”<br/>“Yeah, they got a special on ground chuck at costco, and hot pockets.”<br/>“That’s great Debs, we’ll go tomorrow.” Fiona said, “Hey, Lip, you seen Frank?”<br/>When Lip said he hadn’t seen him, she asked what day it was and upon hearing that it’s friday, she ran upstairs to look while Ian made Carl some eggs.<br/>A couple minutes later Steve knocked, so Ian let him in after handing the resident psychopath his breakfast.<br/>“Morning campers!”<br/>“Whatcha got?” Lip asked from his seat next to Carl<br/>“Jelly, plain and glazed. Save me an apple fritter.” He grabbed a piece of toast and dipped it into Carl’s eggs, “Don’t you hate when that happens?”<br/>“There his tits.” Ian said, very visibly disgusted<br/>“I’m gay, and even I know that is <em>not</em> how you got about handling tits.” Mickey stated<br/>“Aw, guys! After so many years my husband can finally admit he’s gay!” Ian cooed<br/>“Fuck off!” Mickey said with a grin as he gave Ian the bird over his shoulder<br/>“You guys do realise you sound kind of insane when you do that, right?” Steve said<br/>“Do what?” Ian asked, “Get fed food that Liam probably already tried to eat? Because Mickey’s the only one doing that.”<br/>“Okay, you know what-” Mickey started<br/>“When you refer to each other as ‘husband’.” Steve interrupted<br/>“What’s insane about me referring to Mickey by his proper title?” Ian said as Mickey silently glared at Steve<br/>“Nothing, except you two are teenagers and you very obviously look it. So it sounds weird. Like an, uh, an inside joke.”<br/>“Are you saying that our marriage is a joke?” Mickey managed to say in a tone that heavily implied that it was a threat rather than a question<br/>“Oh, no! Um, I’m just saying, well-”<br/>“You better get to the point before I kick your ass.” Mickey growled<br/>“I think what Steve is saying, very badly” Ian said, shooting a glare at the man in question, “is that our marriage is something only we really understand. And instead of going with it, and not questioning us, he’s decided that these two people he doesn’t really know, are crazy Rather than just referring to an event which was not privy to.”<br/>“Since when the fuck do you use the word ‘privy’?” Mickey said incredulously<br/>“I know words!” Ian said offended<br/>As everyone watched Ian and Mickey’s half serious argument unfold Fiona took Steve aside.<br/>“Hey, I’m sorry about last night.”<br/>“Never apologize for your parents. Believe me, I don’t. So you let go of that.”<br/>“Hey, nobody’s seen Dad?”<br/>“He was asleep behind the armchair.” Debbie piped up<br/>Everyone trooped out to the living room except, Mickey who stayed seated with Liam.<br/>“It’s a tent. Why is there a tent in the living room?”<br/>“ROTC retreat in Wisconsin next week, I was drying it out.”<br/>“I thought it was Frank.” Debbie said, “I even left him a cup of coffee this morning. I thought I heard him say thanks.”<br/>Fiona left to ask Kev about Frank and the other kids trooped back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. When she got back with the news that Frank hadn’t been seen since the night before everyone grabbed phones and started calling around. When nobody they called had seen him, everyone split up, Carl teamed with Debbie, Steve with Fiona, Lip grabbed Karen to tag along, and Mickey, Ian formed a team with Liam. Everyone went searching. Later, Mickey tried to comfort Debbie and Liam, who had decided to cry because Debbie was crying, at the same time, while Ian went to go get Fiona. When they returned Ian told Fiona what was going on.<br/>“Holly thinks she saw a body under the tracks on Halstead.”<br/>“If it was Frank the police would have contacted us by now.” Steve pointed out<br/>“It’s Holly, Debs, that girl has been in the third grade for the past four years. I’m gonna deck that little bitch.”<br/>“Give me the first swing would you, Fiona?” Mickey asked as he gently bounced the barely settling Liam<br/>“Listen, does that make any sense Debbie? I mean why would your Dad be in Halstad when he lives in the opposite direction?”<br/>“That depends,how was he lookin’ when you left him at the Alibi Room last night, Steve?” Lip asked as he and Karen walked in the room<br/>“When?” Fiona asked<br/>“Uh, Ten? Ten thirty? Went to apologize, bought him a drink, then went home.” He said as he lit up a cigarette<br/>“Well, why didn’t you say?” Fiona inquired as Kev walked into the house<br/>“Hey, can I talk to you?” Kev asked, “They found a body under the El.” He said quietly when Fiona got close enough<br/>Most of them raced to the spot where the body was found, aside from Ian and Mickey, who stayed home to make sure Liam didn’t wake from the nap he had fallen into. Fiona shouted to the officer nearest, asking if they had identified the body. The officer told them to stay back, and they waited with bated breath to see whether or not it was him, everyone had shouted their celebrations when it wasn’t so loud that Ian and Mickey could hear them.<br/>“So where is your Dad?”<br/>“Oh, uh, Steve smuggled him into Canada.”<br/>“Oh christ.” Mickey sighed, “And how long does your sister date this idiot?”<br/>“A while.”<br/>Mickey groaned<br/>“You know, they actually might be together for longer this time?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Yeah, one of the biggest hits to their relationship was finding out how different they were. That and the fact that Steve was so focused on us he let his wife get deported.”<br/>“So? They’re different I can tell you that right now, and I don’t know either of them that well.”<br/>“That was really highlighted by their reactions to the fact that Ned blew me.”<br/>“Oh, for fucks sake. I’m not dealing with this asshole any longer than I need to. Okay? So you know what? Even if I don’t like it. You can sleep with Ned.”<br/>“Seriously? You hate me sleeping with other people, especially ‘viagroids’.”<br/>“Well, you’re not gonna do anything you didn’t do before. Or I’ll cut your dick off. And his house has got some good stuff in it, we definitely need to rob that place again.”<br/>“You want me to sleep with him so we can rob his house?”<br/>“I don’t want you sleeping with anyone else period. But-” Mickey hesitated<br/>“But?”<br/>“We need to keep things as much like before as we can. That’s like a whole thing you know? Don’t step on a butterfly or your grandpa might get born, ya know?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Butterfly effect. Before I came here I read a bunch of time travel shit at the library. We need to keep things like how they went down before as much as possible. I thought you read up on this?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Well, then why did you let Frank get taken to Canada?” Mickey exclaimed<br/>“Because it was fuckin funny.”<br/>Mickey shrugged and nodded, it was kinda funny.<br/>Later Tony had the privilege of telling everyone that Frank was in Canada. Fiona found out Steve did it and decked him, and Steve came up with a way to get Frank smuggled over the border. Kev and V going with him.<br/>That night Debbie, and Carl watched movies until they fell asleep, and Lip did homework. Meanwhile, Ian was quietly taught about time travel by Mickey, while Liam slept on his chest, and they both found out this was gonna get a hell of a lot harder than they thought it would be.<br/>"So, I have to sleep with Ned again, and Kash?"<br/>"Believe me I like it less then you do."<br/>"You have to get shot again."<br/>"Yep."<br/>"And Svetlana?"<br/>"I'm not leaving you this time, and we are going to get a DNA test done on that kid."<br/>"If you don't want to be involved with Yevgeny then you don't have to be."<br/>"Being involved with the kid means being involved with her. And I don't know if I'm cool with that."<br/>"If you don't want to be involved with Yevgeny then you don't have to be."<br/>"Being involved with the kid means being involved with her. And I don't know if I'm cool with that."<br/>"You know...After you got arrested she hooked up with Kev and V?"<br/>"And?"<br/>"And she eventually stole the bar from them. In exchange they tried to get her deported."<br/>"Okay?"<br/>"They used Yev as leverage to get the bar back."<br/>"Get to the point, Ian."<br/>"The point is. After you got arrested she was screwed. If we mostly drop her after Sammi, we can eventually take Yev back."<br/>"What are you thinking?"<br/>"I'm thinking that she was always in league with Terry, and she took advantage of a lot of people. And the US government doesn't like illegals. Sure the darker the skin, the quicker they try to get you out of here. But, if we make the case that she's spreading communist ideals? The average american can't tell you anything about communism, except that it's russian and they hate it. We take Yev, and we have her deported."<br/>"She loves the kid though. And she was Terry's victim too."<br/>"We don't have to decide now. She was a victim too. But only to a certain extent. Yes, Terry made her rape you. But when he was gone? She made the effort to be his friend. Then she blackmailed you, and was more than willing to hand you over to Terry for a beating. The point is that we have the option. You loved that kid too. Even if he brings back bad memories, and you have no idea what to do with him. You love him. All I'm saying, is that she hurt you. In a lot of different ways. You think I don't know that you tried to contact her? While you were in and out of prison? She took your son from you. You never got any say in anything concerning him. She took his Dad from him."<br/>"Takin' his Mom from him would hurt him."<br/>Ian hesitated, "I invited them to the wedding."<br/>"What?"<br/>"I got the address from Kev and V, and I invited them to our wedding. I didn't mail an invitation either. I didn't tell you because of what happened after I got there, and after I left. Yev wasn't being raised by Sevt. If you think about it, he rarely was. She loved him. But she was like my Mom. She was never there. When he was a baby she had us watching him 75% of the time. When she lived with Kev and V, then the same thing happened. The nanny let me talk to Yev, he said that he never really saw her. I think she's a good person. I also think that she's a bad Mom. Hell, she called me and threatened to use her rich new husband's money to get someone to frame us for something if we ever came near Yev."<br/>"How 'bout we wait to make a decision on that till the kids actually conceived."<br/>"You sure you're okay with that happening again?"<br/>"No. I'm not okay with it, at all. But it has to happen again." Mickey groaned<br/>“If you’re not okay with it then why does it have to happen?” Ian demanded<br/>“Because 1 Butterfly effect and 2 you love that kid. You want him back.”<br/>“Never at the expense of you gettin' raped. I loved Yev, and then obviously I want to take advantage of that, but Mick, really what's the point of us doing all this other stuff to change the past if we’re just gonna relive the worst parts of it? I don’t want you to get shot, or raped. I don’t want to sleep with other people.”<br/>“But, the science says that-”<br/>“Fuck the science. This has never happened before. Everybody would know if it did. Fuck the science and fuck you getting shot, and raped.”<br/>“So, that’s what we’re going with? Fuck it let’s be happy?” Mickey asked, trying to hold back from showing how glad he was at Ian's proclamation<br/>“Yes, Mick. Fuck it. Let’s be happy.” Ian smiled as he grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled the other boy to lay down.<br/>They spent a few moments laying there, Mickey’s head on Ian’s shoulder, when the older boy spoke. <br/>“What about your exes?”<br/>“What about ‘em? They don’t matter. Kash was someone nice I could hook up with, and date while still being in the closet. I can tearfully confess everything to his wife tomorrow.  Mandy was just a beard. Ned, was mainly someone that I hooked up with to make you mad. And we can definitely still rob his place later. Caleb’s main purpose in my life was to introduce me to my dream career of being an EMT. Trevor. Well, we have like 6 years to figure out what to do with Trevor. I still think that the Gay Jesus thing needs to happen to some extent. I wouldn’t want to go as far as I did before!” Ian reassured, at Mickey’s panicked look, “But, the fact is, that movement helped a lot of people. Homeless queer kids suddenly had funding for group homes, and people volunteered to take them in. Conversion camps were being shut down, a lot of good was happening. If, maybe, I did it again, I wouldn’t want to be the whole face of the movement. Ya know? We could have a whole bunch of speakers. The Bible didn’t originally condemn gay people either. That got lost in translation, plus a majority of it was rewritten by this misogynistic prick a while back. More light needs to be shone on that. I don’t know.”<br/>“Well, like you said. We have like 6 years to talk about it before we make a decision?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“So, let’s stop talking about it. Let’s talk about something else.”<br/>"Well, tomorrow morning Frank will move out of the house and in with Sheila Jackson.” Ian laughed a bit, “He'll get so many giant dildos shoved up his ass, that when he gets stuck in Mexico and needs to become a drug mule to get back across he'll have more balloons shoved up his ass than any other drug mule in cartel history."<br/>"Frank is El Gran Canon?" Mickey exclaimed loudly. Liam startled, whining a bit almost waking up before snuggling back into Ian’s chest.<br/>"Frank is El Gran Canon?" Mikey said again, this time much quieter<br/>"You know the story?" Ian whispered, bot boys now hyperaware of the sleeping baby<br/>"He ran the drugs for my cartel. Or, what would become my cartel. Or, at least the cartel I worked for. But, damn eighteen balloons of coke up his ass."<br/>"Shit. Talk about a small world." Ian laughed, "And it was probably nineteen. You can't trust Frank with any kind of drug. Ever."<br/>"Yeah, that fits." Mickey laughed<br/>***<br/>The next morning everybody decked themselves out in Canadian colors and flags. Fiona threatened Frank without actually threatening him. Debbie went and chatted with him, and when she came downstairs commented to the boys that he was probably taking their clothes.<br/>“Fuck ‘im. If the bastard wants to move out I’ll gladly give him my clothes.” Mickey said<br/>“Agreed.” They clinked beer bottles, and went back to watching Wall-E with Liam.<br/>That night when they all sat down with V to watch a documentary, Mickey and Ian were once again cuddled in the little armchair, this time squashed side by side with Liam in their laps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I do firmly believe that while it was crazy, and really sloppily done (among other things) the whole Gay Jesus movement was ultimately a thing that would have helped queer kids across the us (and possibly the world). Yes, in the show it was handled badly, but if dealt with better it could have been cool. Idk, let me know what you think. I might have Ian get the ball rolling with the whole thing and then bow out before it gets too big, but still be involved in a minor way.</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE COMMENT GUYS!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. S1E3 Milkovich Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S1E3 Aunt Ginger</p><p>THE MILKOVICH SIBLINGS ARE HERE!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This only covers like the first 5 minutes of the episode, but also a lot more. Idk, tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The next morning everybody decked themselves out in Canadian colors and flags. Fiona threatened Frank without actually threatening him. Debbie went and chatted with him, and when she came downstairs commented to the boys that he was probably taking their clothes.<br/>
“Fuck ‘im. If the bastard wants to move out I’ll gladly give him my clothes.” Mickey said<br/>
“Agreed.” They clinked beer bottles, and went back to watching Wall-E with Liam.<br/>
That night when they all sat down with V to watch a documentary, Mickey and Ian were once again cuddled in the little armchair, this time squashed side by side with Liam in their laps.</strong><br/>
Mandy walked into the Kash ‘n Grab having a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. She was going to find Ian Gallagher, she was going to walk with him back to his place, and she was going to have sex with him, or at least blow him as a thank you for tripping that pervy teacher. Only the first bit went according to plan. She <em>did</em> find him. But he made an excuse about it being inventory night to try to get out of her walking him home.</p><p>She decided to wait, after all, Mandy wasn’t one to accept not getting what she wanted. While she waited her mind wandered to her missing brother. Sure Mickey might turn up in a couple days, but what if he didn’t? Before he left Mandy had noticed he was acting weird, she had wanted to talk to her brothers, but Iggy had gotten arrested while they were on the drug run, and Colin had said that Mickey had told him that he had no intentions of coming back. Which was insane. Mickey had to come back. Sure things at home weren’t always the best, what with a few dozen family members always floating in and out the house, just back from or on their way to jail/prison/juvie. And yeah, Dad was awful, and Mom wouldn’t stand up to him. But-who was she kidding? Their home was a shit show at best, and though she was sad her big brother was gone, she was glad he found a place that was probably better than theirs, a place where Mickey didn’t have to be afraid all the time like they all were. Maybe, one day, he would take her there. She knew it was a stupid fantasy, her brother coming to save her like a night in shining armour, and taking her to some paradise full of people who would love her instead of hurt her. Mickey was probably at the bottom of Lake Michigan, but that didn’t stop that small bit of childish hope. That thought didn’t diter the part of her that remembered Iggy and Colin taking hits from their Dad for her, while Mickey held her as she cried out her guilt. She smiled as she thought of all those times where she would go running to one of her big brothers to comfort her. Even now that they were older and showed each other affection less, she knew that with one word from her to any of her brothers, they would gather anyone they could and run off to kill whoever had hurt her. She heard a noise and glanced up to see Ian walking by the truck she was seated in.<br/>
“Boo!” She said<br/>
Ian jumped, and turned to look at her, “Mandy?”<br/>
“You miss me?”<br/>
Ian smiled, “Yes. What are you doing here?”<br/>
“Waiting to walk you home silly.” She jumped out of the truck, and walked up to him grabbing his arm and turning him toward the street.<br/>
They walked to his house silently enjoying eachothers company, and eventually ended up sitting on his couch watching monster trucks and drinking. When Ian went to get them more beer she kicked his little brother Carl out of the living room.<br/>
Mandy had just assured Ian that she had a condom when she heard whining and saw someone walking downstairs with a little kid in their arms, causing her to jump off of the redhead.<br/>
“Hey, take the kid for a minute. I’m gonna get him some warm milk. Does that actually work?” Mickey suddenly asked, then shrugged, “Who cares it can’t hurt to try.”<br/>
He dumped the toddler into Ian’s arms and paused before he headed to the kitchen, “Hey Mandy.”<br/>
“Hey, Mandy? That’s all you have to say? You’ve been gone for a month!”<br/>
“Hey, Mandy...How’s it going?”<br/>
Mandy scoffed, “So this is where you’ve been hiding? You just dump your family and get a new one?”<br/>
“Hey! I didn’t dump my family. I’ve just been busy. Speaking of-” HE turned to Ian who was now rocking the discontent child, “I got that job at Artie’s. I start next wednesday, should give us plenty of time to finish up those tests.”<br/>
“You have nothing else to say to me?” Mandy asked heatedly<br/>
“What do you want me to say Mandy?”<br/>
“I don’t know? How about we start with ‘hey Mandy I’m sorry for disappearing and totally abandoning you, Colin, and Mom, and not bothering to call’ or maybe, ‘hey sorry I’m such a dick’!”<br/>
“What do you want me to do? It was safer for you and Colin not to know where I’ve been living, Mom would just go to Dad, and he’d kill me.”<br/>
“No he-”<br/>
“Yes. He would.” Mickey said, his tone leaving no room for doubt<br/>
“Dad doesn’t just go around killing people. Especially his kids. Not unless-”<br/>
“I’m gay Mandy.”<br/>
She froze, then choked out a laugh, “No, no you aren’t. Homophobic, maybe. Gay-” She cut herself off when she saw his expression, “You’re gay?”<br/>
“Yeah. You know I wouldn’t come out with this shit unless I was more than sure it’s true.”<br/>
She saw Ian reach up with one arm -the other still holding his brother (who now was wiping the back of his hand across his face)- and rub the heel of his hand across Mickey’s lower back a couple times, letting in rest there for a moment before bringing it back down.<br/>
“You’re gay? And I’m guessing in love with Ian?” She asked, trying and failing to hold back tears<br/>
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. But, you know how things are at home. I couldn’t risk it. Not while I was still living there anyways.”<br/>
“Whatever. Iggy -you remember your brother?- he’s getting out soon. Not that you care but Mom’s throwing a party together.” She spat as she grabbed her jacket<br/>
“Mandy-”<br/>
“Forget it.” She snapped, finally letting her tears fall as she pushed past Mickey and ran out of the Gallagher house, speeding up until she was running, not stopping until she was home. She collapsed into her bed, letting out several sobs that brought Colin to her room.<br/>
“Mickey’s gay. And he’s in love with Ian Gallagher. That’s where he’s staying.”<br/>
Colin inhaled sharply, and let the breath go very slowly to give himself a moment to think, “Do you want me to kill Ian? I don’t think Mick would like that very much.” He said as he rubbed his baby sister’s back<br/>
“Why didn’t he tell me? Or you? Or even Iggy?”<br/>
Colin sighed, “Mandy, I know all four of us haven’t been all lovey-dovey and close these last few years, but I know you two better than anyone. I raised you, more than Dad, or Mom did. Iggy and I both raised you two. And Mick-”He let out a deep sigh, “I think Mick has spent a long time being afraid. Of himself, of what he wants. I didn’t really put the pieces together until you said that but, Mickey has been scared for a long time. And if he’s happy? If he’s happy, then we should try to support him. Be there for him. If what you say is true, and I’ve never known you to be one to lie, then we’ve missed a lot. Mickey figuring out that he’s gay, Mickey meeting a guy, falling in love. I want to be there for the other stuff too. So do you.”<br/>
“But why didn’t he tell us?” She said, cringing internally at how small she sounded<br/>
“Because, he was scared. Scared of Dad, or that we’re like Dad. Or that we wouldn’t accept him for some other reason. Or maybe he wasn’t scared, maybe he just wasn’t ready. One day we can ask him.”<br/>
“Okay. I think I need to sleep on this.”<br/>
Colin wordlessly got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning up against it. He rubbed his face tiredly and wondered -not for the first time- if Mickey knew what the hell he was doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I made the Milkovich siblings a little closer then they seemed to be in the show. But, for the purpose of this fic, they all raised each other, much like the Gallaghers, but the don't show much affection to one another because that strikes me as the kind of thing Terry would beat his kids for. Mrs. M currently, has no place in this fic, though she might make a brief appearance later. I always imagined her as hardworking woman with multiple jobs to feed her kids, but for the most part, she did whatever Terry wanted until she got the guts to leave.</p><p>Again, idk, so you tell me what you think of the Milkovich family. (And of course I want your opinions on the chapter!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. S1E3 More Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey and Ian discuss the future more in order for Mickey to avoid talking about Mandy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been forever!!</p>
<p>Comment and let me know what you think!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Colin wordlessly got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning up against it. He rubbed his face tiredly and wondered -not for the first time- if </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Mickey knew what the hell he was doing.</strong><br/>“Mickey you alright?” Ian asked quietly from the doorway of their room<br/>Two hours ago Mandy had stormed out, and Fiona stormed in, causing Liam to wake up from where he was just falling asleep and start crying. Mickey had immediately grabbed him and all but stormed upstairs to his and Ian’s room, leaving his husband to deal with Fiona. After explaining things to Fi Ian had decided to stay downstairs a while to let Mickey calm down.<br/>Now Mikey was sitting on their bed with a notebook in his hands and Liam asleep next to him.<br/>“Ya know, you should just move his crib in here. I mean he sleeps in here 4 nights a week anyway.”<br/>“You okay? After everything with Mandy?”<br/>“Go get the crib Gallagher.” Mickey said not looking up from his writing<br/>Ian sighed and made quick work of moving Liam’s crib into a corner of their room, then moving Liam into it. When he was finished he stretched out on the bed next to Mickey<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>Mickey let out a quick breath of annoyance as he dropped his notebook into his lap and turned his head to look at his husband.<br/>“Ya know what? No, I’m not okay. Mandy’s flipping out, and she’s not gonna go to Terry, but she still might do something bad. And in the process of trying to make myself not think about that I found out that we are absolutely 100% fucked. I don’t know what to do about that. So. No I’m not okay.”<br/>“What do you mean we’re fucked?” Ian asked eyebrows crinkling<br/>“How old are you?”<br/>“23 almost 24.”<br/>“Yeah, see but you’re not. You are 15, and I am 17, almost 18.”<br/>“Okay?”<br/>“So how’re we gonna get custody of Liam? In the eyes of everybody but us we’re teenagers. And that’s not mentioning our financial situation.”<br/>“Again, babe, elaborate.”<br/>“We wanna get the house, and Liam right?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“So let’s lowball everything, 50 grand for the house, 50 for repairs, 10 for appliances, 5 for furniture, and that’s not to mention other stuff I was thinking we’d save up for. 115 grand for the house alone. Then you’ve got the court fees we’re gonna haveta pay to get Liam...say 6 grand?”<br/>“So you think we need to come up with 121 grand?”<br/>“No. Because I was lowballing that shit. Plus we have to pay off yours and Liam's Frank debt.”<br/>“Okay. Here’s what we do. We keep saving up.”<br/>“That’s your big idea?”<br/>“Listen Mick. we can find out other ways to make better money. But, since you got that job at Artie’s shop you’ll be making better money.”<br/>“What are you sayin’?”<br/>“I’m saying, that we use your paycheck to pay our dues to the Squirrel Fund. Then we use mine to save up and pay off the...what was it 25 hundred? That Liam and I are in debt. We can come up with other ways of getting the rest.”<br/>“Like what?”<br/>“We could use my Monica money. You can scare off a drug dealer easily.”<br/>“Okay. That sounds good.”<br/>“And you could run a couple moving truck schemes. Plus we could rob Ned again.”<br/>Mickey nodded, “Just have to be careful not to get caught.”<br/>“Yeah. Plus we could ask Carl for a loan.”<br/>“Carl?”<br/>“He made surprisingly good bank as a dealer.” Ian shrugged<br/>"So, we borrow money from Carl, we have the 10k of Monica money, but neither for a while."<br/>"Until then, we just work on saving the money coming in. And Tony is an understanding guy, he might agree to let us rent until we've paid the price of the house."<br/>“Okay. But, even if that happens, what about repairs to the house? What about the kid?”<br/>“Well, getting custody of Liam might not be as hard as you think.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Okay, well Frank is a drunk. He’ll sign a paper saying we can be Liam’s guardians without questioning it. Monica, all we gotta do is convince her it’s in his best interest. Once we’re stable, with the house and good jobs, all we have to do is tell the court we want Liam. Remember? I went into the system. If I’m emancipated that won’t happen, we slip some papers to the social worker saying that we’re Liam’s legal guardians, she gives him to us. Then we just have to say that we’ve been the ones taking care of Liam the past couple years, that we have good jobs, and a house. It won’t be too hard to prove that we’re better suited to take care of him.”<br/>“Are you sure about this?”<br/>“I’m sure that we can get paperwork saying we’re his guardians. Everything else is half speculation.”<br/>“Half?”<br/>“Fiona went to court and just said that she was always the one taking care of us, and threw in a couple other facts here and there. But us having our own house? Being solidly employed? Both those things will put us up above both Fi and Frank in that situation being teenagers might actually help. What’s the court going to say? That an unemployed drug addicted alcoholic, and a 20 year old drop out whose almost constantly looking for work both of whom live in the same house- that neither of them own or rent or anything -are better than us? One emancipated minor, one barely adult we may be, both of us will have records saying that we graduated early and that we have solid jobs, in addition to the both of us living in a different house than Fi and Frank. We look miles better even without living in a different house. Fi had her chance to graduate early and chose not to.”<br/>“Our chances would be better if we waited until we’re older though.”<br/>“Well.” Ian said, “We could wait until Liam gets into Fiona’s cocaine?”<br/>“You think?”<br/>“I mean, Liam will be fine. And then we have the additional argument that both Fi and Frank have records,so are they really good role models? Plus, then both of them would have a verifiable drug history, so are they stable enough to look after a toddler? Could the stress cause them to relapse? That in addition to all the other stuff should help our case.”<br/>“Okay. Anything else we need to talk about? Anything you can think of?”<br/>“Well, now that I think about it. A lot of things went to shit after I went into the system. Like a domino effect. And now that I’ve seen her, Mandy really had it bad. I mean, she broke up with Lip, met that abusive dick at your wedding, and after she got rid of him she managed to get a job as an escort and get out of the southside. But for years there things were really bad for her. She’s always been such a kind and caring person. It should have never happened to her.”<br/>“Yeah. But what are we gonna do? Adopt ‘er? She’s like 6 months older than you.<br/>“No, but we could adopt Molly.”<br/>“My crossdressing brother?”<br/>“Well, she? He? They. They ran away from home, and clearly things weren’t good over there. I mean Frank can be competent when the situation calls for it, but Terry seeing his son in a dress? Talking about his ‘girl penis’?”<br/>“He’d lose his shit.”<br/>“Exactly, after that nobody would try to give him custody of Molly. And Molly’s Mom? Clearly there was something going on there. If we can get evidence, and you say that you’re stepping up as their brother? That’d look really good.”<br/>“It would help with our case for Liam too.”<br/>“Yeah. We play our cards just right-”<br/>“And we’re golden.”<br/>“Exactly.”<br/>“Ok, well either way, we can’t let Molly stay with that crackhead. We gotta get evidence of that shit. And then when the kid wants out we send Mandy and Lip. Even if we don’t get custody, she’ll go into the system, and we’ll demand regular contact. Easy peasy. Right?”<br/>“Sounds good to me. We’ll have to do some research on it though.”<br/>“Yeah.” Mickey said, the word coming out through a yawn<br/>“I agree. Bedtime.”<br/>“Dick.”<br/>“You love me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, what do you guys think about Molly??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AGAIN PLEASE COMMENT YOU GUYS I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. S1E3 Chats with the Milkovich Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey and Ian spend some time with Mickey's siblings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, sooooo....</p><p>I'm sorry. Writers block and life have been kicking my ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Yeah.” Mickey said, the word coming out through a yawn<br/>“I agree. Bedtime.”<br/>“Dick.”<br/>“You love me.”</strong>
</p><p>The next day Ian was at the store stocking the freezer, while Kash watched Liam, when Colin suddenly walked into the store and called for Ian. The redhead walked out of the freezer and up to his brother-in-law.<br/>
“What do you want Colin?”<br/>
“Mandy told me about you and Mick.”<br/>
“What are gonna do? Tell Terry?” Ian asked slightly worried<br/>
“No. But you should probably talk to her. She’s really upset.”<br/>
“And you’re not?”<br/>
“I am. But can you blame us? We missed so much of Mickey’s life.”<br/>
Ian sighed, “How about you and Mandy come over tomorrow, and we all talk?”<br/>
“Okay. Okay, that sounds good.”<br/>
That night Ian walked home and found Mickey sitting on the porch smoking.<br/>
“Hey, firecrotch.”<br/>
“Hey.” Ian smiled as he sat next to Mickey, grabbing the cig and taking a drag, “So, Colin came to the store today.”<br/>
“What did he want?”<br/>
“To let me know that Mandy is upset. And that he’s upset.”<br/>
“About what?”<br/>
“Mick.” Ian gave his husband a look, “We came back from the future. They don’t have the memories they used to. They don’t remember us meeting, or falling in love.” Ian leaned his head onto Mickey’s shoulder nuzzling his neck, “They don’t remember us going through Svetlana, or my bipolar. They don’t remember us almost running away to Mexico together, or us in prison, or our wedding. They missed a lot and they’re upset. We can entertain them for a while with some half true stories about how we got together.”<br/>
“Okay, fine. Why don’t we go get them tomorrow morning, we’ll take Liam and we can miss the Aunt Ginger shitshow.”<br/>
Ian laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”<br/>
They got up and went inside, grabbing Liam and headed to the kitchen to get some food from fake Aunt Ginger, before they headed up to their room with Liam, putting the little one to bed, then hanging out for a little while.<br/>
If quietly jerking each other off could be considered hanging out.</p><p>The next day Ian and Mickey woke up, got themselves and Liam ready and took breakfast on the go. Chatting idly on their way to the Milkovich house where they picked up Mandy, Colin, and surprisingly, Iggy.<br/>
“So where the hell’re we going?” Iggy asked<br/>
“I was thinking the park.” Ian said<br/>
Mandy snorted, “I don’t think the park is an appropriate place to go when we have a child with us.”<br/>
“She’s got a point, Carrot Top.” Mickey grinned<br/>
“Hey, I happen to know that one of the baby swings is still operational. I thought Liam would enjoy it. While the big kids talk.”<br/>
“I think you’re delusional.” Mickey grinned<br/>
“I am not.”<br/>
“Yes you are bitch.”<br/>
“Aw, ‘You’re a bitch’ says last night's bottom.” Ian laughed<br/>
“Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch. Also, I don’t think there’s a bottom when we’re just jerking each other off.”<br/>
“Can we not discuss your sex life?” Colin asked before Ian could say anything<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
“How about instead we discuss why you guys brought a baby?” Mandy piped up<br/>
“Oh, we’re in charge of Liam mostly. I mean, Debbie and Carl are kids and as much as I love Lip he just needs a little push and he’s Frank.” Ian explained<br/>
“What about your older sister?” Iggy asked<br/>
“Fiona’s raised two kids and is currently raising two more, along with handling Frank, she don’t need to be taking care of a toddler when she’s got all that on her plate.” Mickey replied<br/>
“When did you two get together?” Mandy inquired, “Only, it seems like you’ve been together for years, and you’re raising a baby together.”<br/>
“Oh, it’s a long, complicated, unbelievable story. Involving breakups, getting back together, cheating  beating people up…” Ian trailed off<br/>
“All your shit, all my shit.” Mickey threw in<br/>
“Yeah, I think that story is better off untold for now.” Ian declared<br/>
Mandy opened her mouth to demand answers, when she felt Colin's hand on her arm. The older boy shook his head at her and she sighed. Clearly they would not be getting the answers they desired today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, waddya think?? Please let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>